Sugarcube Corner/Gallery
Season one Applebuck Season Mr. and Mrs. Cake packing up S1E4.png|Mr. and Mrs. Cake at their house, Sugarcube Corner. Pinkie Pie talks to Applejack S1E04.png|A happy Pinkie Pie. Mr. and Mrs. Cake leaving S1E4.png|Ah, sure Pinkie, just be careful. Mr. and Mrs. Cake heading out the door S1E4.png|We trust you completely. Pinkie Pie allright S01E04.png|Baking from the book. Applejack sleeping S01E04.png|A not-so-well Applejack, about to help Pinkie, make muffins. Applejack looking for worms S01E04.png|Applejack, outside Sugarcube Corner. Pinkie Pie free muffins! S01E04.png|''Muffins for everypony!'' Griffon the Brush Off Pinkie Pie hears Gilda flying above S1E05.png|Oh no it's Gilda! Gilda has an evil idea S1E5.png|The smile of an evil plan! Granny Smith cartoon pose S1E05.png|She must really be scared. Fluttershy helping ducks S1E05.png Gilda roaring at Fluttershy S1E5.png|Roooar! Applejack at Gilda's party S01E05.png Fluttershy Angry 2 S1E5.png Gilda excited for presents S01E05.png|Smile of a million bucks. Twilight talking to spike at the party S1E5.png Gilda tells Rainbow Dash they're leaving S1E05.png|Gilda, about to leave Sugarcube Corner. Gilda wants Rainbow Dash to leave with her S1E05.png Rainbow Dash tells her about the pranks S1E05.png Rainbow Dash talks to Gilda about the pranks S1E05.png|Confronting Gilda. Dragonshy Sugarcube Corner exterior shot S01E07.png|Sugarcube Corner, in Dragonshy. Pinkie Pie Ready for Action S1E7.png|Hehehehe... Pinkie Pie Balloon escape S1E7.png|...Oh, streamers. Pinkie Pie Giggle S1E7.png|..Streamers are always fun. Bridle Gossip Pinkie Pie beckoning Spike S1E9.png Pinkie urging Twilight and Spike to hurry S1E09.png Applejack Protecting AB S1E09.png Twilight "How is any of this bad?" S1E09.png Swarm of the Century Mr. Cake setting down cake S1E10.png|The Cakes are preparing lots of treats in anticipation Princess Celestia's visit. Mr. and Mrs. Cake working S1E10.png|as I said, the cakes are in work Pinkie declares the sweets are satisfactory S1E10.png Pinkie "fit for a king" S1E10.png Fluttershy coming to a halt S1E10.png Twilight blushing S1E10.png Sweetie Drops looks holds a parasprite in her hoof S1E10.png|Aww aren't you a cutie... Lyra Heartstrings and Sweetie Drops looking at a parasprite S01E10.png Lyra Heartstrings crying S1E10.png|Poor Lyra. Ponyville in ruins S1E10.png|Morning in Ponyville Shimmers? Pinkie Pie trombone outro S1E10.png Call of the Cutie Apple Bloom at the party S01E12.png|Diamond Tiara's cute-ceañera is held at Sugarcube Corner. Lemony Gem takes a bite out of a cupcake S1E12.png|yum! Baked bads S1E12.png|um.......... Cute ceanera guests S01E12.png Tiara Getting Attention S1E12.png Twist Cute ceanera open S01E12 .png Apple Bloom hiding behind cake S01E12.png Fillies dancing S01E12.png The CMC's first meeting S1E12.png|the Cutie Mark Crusaders are born! Feeling Pinkie Keen Pinkie explaining the sign of a lucky day S1E15.png|Pinkie Pie´s bathroom is shown for the first time Twilight freaking out S1E15.png Pinkie Pie introduces Gummy S1E15.png Green Isn't Your Color Twilight use my magic S1E20.png Twilight jealous of her S1E20.png Twilight promise me S1E20.png Pinkie Pie swear 2 S1E20.png Twilight not happy wide eyes S1E20.png A Bird in the Hoof Rainbow teasing the guards S1E22.png|Royal guards guarding the doors to Sugarcube Corner during a royal visit by Princess Celestia. Fluttershy is leaving S01E22.png|Fluttershy in shock Spike rings the bell S01E22.png|Spike helping out with the food preparation. Party at Mr. and Mrs. Cake's S1E22.png Rarity shocked S1E22.png Mr. and Mrs. Cake filling tea S1E22.png Celestia thanking everyone for the meal S1E22.png The Cutie Mark Chronicles Pinkie and CMC arriving at Sugarcube Corner S1E23.png Sugar Cube Corner S01E23.png Pinkie confess S01E23.png Twilight 'I think you helped' S1E23.png Main 6 about to share a group hug S1E23.png Owl's Well That Ends Well Pinkie Pie thinking S1E24.png Spike about to kick a quince S1E24.png Pinkie "a qwaysadiya?" S01E24.png Party of One Pinkie Pie going back to her room S1E25.png|Full view of Pinkie Pie's room. The ponies enjoying the party S1E25.png|Gummy's birthday party Party's over S1E25.png|Sugarcube Corner at night Twilight ringing the desk bell S1E25.png Spike and the plate of gems S1E25.png Spike gets interrogated S1E25.png|The room also serves as an interrogation room. Pinkie and her imaginary friends S1E25.png|Pinkie and her imaginary friends having a "party". Pinkie Pie and Mr Turnip S01E25.png|That's Pinkie's bed in the background. Pinkie Pie and Rocky S01E25.png DerpyPartyPinkie3 S01E25.png Rainbow Dash meeting Pinkie S1E25.png Rainbow Dash creeped out by Pinkie's party S01E25.png Pinkie 'spending time with my real friends' S1E25.png Rainbow Dash antagonized by Rocky S1E25.png Season two Lesson Zero Twilight and Spike with box of cupcakes S2E03.png Nice Balancing Skills S2E03.png Twilight 'fixing' the cupcakes S2E03.png The Cutie Pox S2E06 Sweetie Belle pushing cupcake to Apple Bloom.png CMC Cheer Up 1 S2E6.png CMC Cheer Up 3 S2E6.png CMC Cheer Up 7 S2E6.png The ponies admire Apple Bloom S2E06.png S2E06 Pinkie on front of entrance.png LyingPinkie S02E06.png Pinkie Pie says "Make it stop!" again S2E06.png The Mysterious Mare Do Well Rainbow Dash Appearing Before Fans S2E08.png Rainbow Danger Dash S2E8.png Applejack looking at famous Rainbow Dash S2E8.png Twilight, Pinkie & AJ S2E8.png Confused Applejack S02E08.png Rainbow Dash Picture With AJ S2E08.png Rainbow Dash and her ghost writer S2E08.png Rarity upset and ears down S2E8.png Ponies surprised at Pinkie's exit S02E08.png Rainbow Dash ok... S2E8.png Rainbow Dash with her fans S2E08.png Applejack and Fluttershy S2E8.png Fluttershy "And very caring as well..." S2E8.png Rarity hero of fashion S2E8.png Rainbow Dash & Spike S2E8.png Group laughing at Rainbow Dash S2E08.png Rainbow Dash angry S2E08.png Rarity cool shrug S2E8.png Secret of My Excess Greeting Spike S02E10.png Spike thanks S2E10.png Mr. & Mrs. Cake smiling S2E10.png Spike close call S2E10.png Pinkie holding cake S2E10.png Pinkie Pie fell on her face S2E10.png How dare you take the cake! S2E10.png Spike ruins of sugarcube corner S02E10.png Twilight out of control S2E10.png Pinkie with mouth gaping open S2E10.png Baby Cakes Mr. Cake with diapers S2E13.png Pinkie Pie singing to twins S2E13.png Pinkie Pie a month old S2E13.png Play Time! S02E13.png Pinkie Pie are you ready S2E13.png Pinkie Pie here I am S2E13.png Pound & Pumpkin Cake pure joy S2E13.png Getting ready S02E13.png Pound Cake sees blocks S2E13.png Mr. Cake don't chew S2E13.png Mrs. Cake completely forgot! S2E13.png Mr. Cake now Pinkie S2E13.png Pinkie Pie whoa! S2E13.png Pinkie Pie no problemo S2E13.png We eat food, not tablecloths S02E13.png Pinkie Pie all ready S2E13.png Pinkie Pie oh dear S2E13.png Pinkie Pie in there S2E13.png Pound & Pumpkin Cake wee fun S2E13.png Pinkie Pie being stealthy S2E13.png Pound Cake looking out S2E13.png Twilight I finished work S2E13.png Twilight she did need help S2E13.png Pound Cake jumping in crib S2E13.png Pumpkin Cake chewing the toy 1 S02E13.png Pinkie Pie looking for Pound Cake S2E13.png Pinkie Pie more scary things S2E13.png Pumpkin Cake hey what's up S2E13.png Clean house S02E13.png Pumpkin Cake 'Pie!' S2E13.png Hearts and Hooves Day Mrs Cake hesitate S02E17.png Sharing a milkshake S2E17.png Sundae spilled S02E17.png Big Mac jumps S2E17.png CMC exiting Sugarcube Corner S02E17.png A Friend in Deed Pinkie Getting Ready S02E18.png Pinkie And Daisy Jo S02E18.png Putting Your Hoof Down Sugarcube Corner S02E19.png Long line S02E19.png Ponies outside2 S02E19.png S2E19 Pinkie Pie punch on head.png Ponies escape S02E19.png Rarity & Pinkie Pie see trouble S2E19.png Rarity and Pinkie look at attacked Royal Riff S2E19.png Ponyville Confidential Pinkie and Rarity reading newspapers S02E23.png Pinkie reading S2E23.png Cakes 'We are?' S2E23.png Rarity she's the S2E23.png MMMystery on the Friendship Express Big McIntosh carrying the cake S2E24.png Pinkie watching Big McIntosh carrying cake S2E24.png Season three Too Many Pinkie Pies Sugarcube corner S3E3.png Pinkie 'But it's even greater' S3E3.png|Pinkie on her bed Pinkie 'To have great friends' S3E3.png Twilight telling Pinkie they should go and celebrate S3E3.png|At the front door One Bad Apple CMC sneaking out of the treehouse S3E4.png|Sneaking in Sugarcube Corner CMC walking out the door S3E4.png|Full view of the room Wonderbolts Academy Applejack 'Rainbow Dash hasn't even been gone twenty-four hours yet' S3E07.png Pinkie falls down S3E07.png Pinkie checking on the mailbox again S3E07.png|Still waiting for Rainbow´s letter Rarity & Fluttershy checking on Pinkie Pie S3E7.png Pinkie hopping towards the door S3E07.png Just for Sidekicks S3E11 Go Ahead.png Gummy with cupcake on his head S03E11.png Spike plugs Pinkie's lips shut S03E11.png Magical Mystery Cure Sugarcube Corner S3 E13.png Fluttershy nervous grin S03E13.png Fluttershy wearing Groucho glasses S03E13.png Ponies bored at Sugarcube Corner S03E13.png Fluttershy blowing knotted party horn S03E13.png Spike goofy dancing S03E13.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls Sugarcube Corner EG.png|Sugarcube Corner in Equestria Girls Twilight asks for extra oats EG.png Mrs. Cake confused "oats?" EG.png|Mrs. Cake Twilight embarrassed "never mind" EG.png Human Mrs. Cup Cake EG.png Twilight and Flash "bumping into each other" EG.png Twilight and Flash hand on hand EG.png Twilight and Flash eyes meet EG.png Twilight and Flash pull away EG.png Spike sleeps on Rarity's legs EG.png Twilight we just accidentally EG.png Flash Sentry and Mrs. Cake EG.png Main 6 and Spike in the sweet shop EG.png Rarity "I'VE GOT IT!" EG.png Background humans surprised 1 EG.png Background humans surprised 2 EG.png Twilight and friends curious EG.png|Every"body" is confused Rarity with friends "obviously very different" EG.png Rarity puts pony ears on Twilight EG.png Pinkie, AJ, and Dash with pony ears EG.png Applejack, Rainbow and Fluttershy wearing pony ears EG.png Rarity hugging Twilight EG.png Miscellaneous PinkiePies Room.png|Pinkie's room as seen on the German and Swiss Nick MLP pages My Little Pony Pinkie.jpg AiP Sugarcubecorner.png|Adventures in Ponyville's Sugarcube Corner My Little Pony party.jpg Trixieville promotional panorama S3E5.jpg|Sugarcube Corner in a background for the episode Magic Duel